First Date
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana is nervous about her date with Atem and when they actually go on the date but what happens after the date is surprising. (sequel to Her Crush)


**Di.M.H: "I wasn't planning on making this but someone wanted this so here you go and yes I know that's not the best but it's good enough, also if you guys have a question for me then please PM me so that way i can answer them. Anyhow, do you guys want me to make a story based on Isis's vision in Always You? Please let me know that's all for now. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**First Date**_

#

Mana had invited Kisara over to help prepare for her date with Atem that day. She was surprised when he asked her out in science or rather right after class. Mana was going though her closet and pulled out a few outfits and asked for Kisara's opinion.

"That's cute," said Kisara as Mana held up a white dress.

"I can't decide on what to wear," Mana groaned, "this is so stressful."

"Mana, calm down, he asked you out which means that he likes you. You don't have to try too hard."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not going on a date with the most hottest guy in school."

"I wouldn't say that he's the hottest guy in school."

"Are you kidding me, Atem is drop dead gorgeous."

Kisara giggled. Mana had been a mess since the day that Atem Muto had asked her out and kissed her on the same day. Mana turned back to her closet and continued to go through her closest trying on what she should wear. Kisara stood up and walked toward her best friend. She placed a hand her shoulder making Mana look at her.

"You're be fine, Atem wouldn't' have asked you out if he didn't like you. You have nothing to worry about."

Mana let out a sigh before nodding. Kisara was right: Atem wouldn't ask her out if he didn't like her. After much debut on what to wear she finally settled on a white sundress with white flats to match. She had Kisara do her hair for her. Kisara was brushing her hair when they heard Mana's brother calling up to them saying that Atem had just arrived.

Mana's nerves were beginning to sky rocket. She was super nervous about her date. Atem was the boy of her dreams after all. Kisara assured her that she fine. Kisara had finished with her hair and made sure that everything was perfectly in place before allowing Mana to leave the room. Mana could feel a large knot in her stomach as she walked toward the stairs.

Kisara had left the room before her. She got to the top of the stairs to see Atem standing there talking with her brother and Kisara. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off his muscular arms, navy blue jeans with dark blue boots. He had a light blue jacket over his top that looked good on him. Mana couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. Kisara and her brother looked to see her coming down the stairs.

Atem turned to face her and his jaw fell open at the sight of her. Mana had to admit that Kisara did a good job with her hair. She could feel a blush starting to form as he stared at her like that. He was speechless to say the least. He took a step forward after recovering from the sight of her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. No matter what she wore; she was beautiful in his eyes. Mana smiled hoping that he couldn't hear her thoughts spiraling out of control at the moment. He returned her smile before taking her hand in his.

"You look…"

He couldn't form the right words. Mana's beauty had made him completely speechless. There were no words to describe the emotions that were flowing through him at that moment. He could feel warmth sparing throughout him as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"Magnificent," he finally said.

Mana's face was turning red that she was so sure that she would explore. Atem had a way with words. She could hear her brother and best friend sneering at her expression. She glared at them while trying to get her emotions under control.

"Shall we get going," Atem asked.

"R-right," she replied.

"Good luck," Kisara whispered as they headed out the door.

Atem opened the door for her and flashed her a smile which made her get even redder. They walked down the sidewalk in silence. Mana could hear her heartbeat in her ears and hoped that he could hear it. He reached out and grabbed her hand causing a spark to shot up her arm. Mana was so sure that the heat from her face was causing stream to blow out of her ears. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

She wondered if she should say something but what. Being paired up with him in science was torture but this; oh god this was…she couldn't even think.

"Are you alright Mana," he asked breaking the silence.

"Huh, oh y-yeah, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine don't worry."

He looked at her which only made it worse. Mana was so sure that her spirit was about to leave her body now, if he kept staring at her with those beautiful violet eyes.

_Oh god please don't stare at me like that._

Atem turned to see that they had arrived. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone where he had their tickets. He walked to the booth and showed it to the cashier. The cashier nodded and made the transaction before handing him a receipt. He took her hand and they went inside. Atem brought popcorn and a soda for them.

"Shall we?"

She nodded as they walked into the threatre. She had no idea what this movie was but it was probably something that Atem thought that she would love. The movie started and the room went dark. Mana looked over at him from the corner of her eye. He looked so handsome sitting there as he stared at the screen. 5he tried to focus on the screen but couldn't with him so close. This was just like science class all over again.

She took a sip from the soda and realized that were two straws in the cup which meant that they weren't sharing. She felt a bit disappointed but maybe that was better. She looked at the screen trying to fight the urge to stare at him. She reached for some popcorn and felt their hands brush against each other causing her heart to pound faster. She looked at him again as he reached his arm over his head before putting it around her.

_Oh my god, oh my god, he's putting his arm around me._

"Oh sorry," he said as he pulled back.

"N-no, it's fine,"

"You sure?"

"Y-yes,"

Without thinking she grabbed his arm and put it back around her. She could see a smile form on his lips. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him so badly. She kept staring at his lips the whole time. She felt her desire to kiss him getting stronger with each passing second. She had to stop herself from letting her thoughts going haywire but she couldn't help it. She was in love with him and his lips were so inviting.

"H-hey Atem," she said.

"Yes, is somethin-….!"

He couldn't finish as she smashed her lips on his. He sat there in shock for a moment before returning the kiss. He wrapped his other arm her waist as they kissed. Mana could feel a jolt of electricity shooting throughout her whole body. Who knew that kissing him would be this magical? They pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes. Mana was panicking inside her head once she realized what she had done.

"Oh Atem, I'm so sorry, I don't…"

He kissed her again this time without hesitating. She moaned as she returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She allowed him to do so. She could feel his tongue explore the insides of her mouth. She used her own tongue to meet his. She moaned as he rolled his tongue inside her mouth causing a jolt of pleasure to shot down her spine.

She moved her hands to his hair lightly tugging at it as they continued to kiss. If the arm of the chair wasn't in the way then he would pull her closer to his chest. They pulled away again the film playing in the background forgotten. They kissed again without neither of them saying anything this time and like the two before it was magical.

#

"I had a good time, tonight," she said once he dropped her off at her house.

"Me too," he replied.

"Thank you for this Atem."

"No problem,"

They smiled at each other. This was fun for the both of them. Atem rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he had asked her out there was still one thing left that he wanted to ask her. He was nervous not sure on how ask to this but he wanted to. He just had to get is off his chest. He hoped that she would agree to; what he wanted to ask her.

"Mana," he said getting serious.

"We've been friends for a while and I was wondering if you would…"

"Yes,"

"If you would be my girlfriend?"

Mana's heart stopped. Did he seriously ask what she thought that he asked? He was he wanting them to be a couple? Her head was beginning to spiral out of control again. She had been wanting for him to ask her this but never had she thought that it would actually happen. Atem was wanting to be her boyfriend. A smile formed on her lips.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"R-really?!"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Atem was frozen from shock but he returned the kiss after a while. He wrapped his arms around her. Mana could feel his tongue enter her mouth causing her to moan while melting into his arms. They pulled away after a while with smiles on their lips.

"I'm so glad that you said yes," he said, "I've been wanting to ask you for a while."

"I'm glad that you want to be my boyfriend,"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Mana and I always have. Nothing can ever change how I feel about you."

She kissed him again and this time he didn't hesitate in responding into returning the kiss. They pulled away as he walked away. They waved goodbye as they smiled at each other. Mana sighed dreamily as she leaned against the door. Tonight was a good night; not only did she get to go on a date with the hottest guy in school but he had asked her to be his girl. She couldn't think of anything better than being Atem's girlfriend; that was a dream come true for her.

"So how did it go," a voice asked opening the door that she was leaning on; causing her to fall onto the doorstep.

Mana looked up to see Kisara standing there. Had she been at her house the whole time? Didn't she have her own home to go to? Mana jumped up to her feet as she stared at her friend annoyed. Why was she still here?

"You were here the whole time," Mana asked.

"Of course," said Kisara, "I was curious, so I stuck around. "

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope, so tell me how was your first date?"

"Well…he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He did, please tell me you that you said yes."

"I did,"

"I'm so happy for you Mana. You've been crushing on him for years now. I'm glad that you two finally got together."

"Yeah, me too."

#

Atem walked into the living room to find that his friends were there waiting for him. He raised a brow in confusion. Jonouchi wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So, tell us how was your date," he said.

"Were you guys here waiting for me," Atem asked.

"Sorry bro," said Yugi, "they wanted to know for themselves; so they came over."

"How was the movie," Anzu asked.

"The movie? Oh right, I don't remember anything about it."

"Atem, you dog," said Jonouchi, "I bet you were layin' on the charm you Muto boys have."

"Nice one dude," said Honda, "So tell us what was it like to get her…"

"Oh my god, you pervert," Anzu hissed punching him on the head.

"OW!"

"So tell us Atem," said Anzu turning to him.

"I know that you were thinking about asking her to be your girlfriend. So did you ask her?"

"Yeah, I did and she said yes," Atem replied smiling.

"Way a go man," said Otogi.

"Congrats Atem," said Bakura.

"Ya dog," said Jonouchi.

"Sweet dude," said Honda still rubbing his head where he had been punched.

"Nice one bro," said Yugi, "so did you get to kiss her?"

"I did,"

"Let's hear it for our buddy," said Jonouchi, "he finally got his dream girl."

The whole gang cheered. Atem could only smile at his friends. They have been supportive throughout all of this. He was glad that Mana agreed to be his girlfriend; there was nothing else that could make this better.


End file.
